


Control

by encreepted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, au!, deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encreepted/pseuds/encreepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio (Hazardous subject) is assigned to Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Subject

**Author's Note:**

> OiKage are so dark and dramatic, It was hurting me truly when i write this.

**Kageyama Tobio (Hazardous subject) assigned to Oikawa Tooru.**

As Oikawa flip the information sheet, his eyes widen with amusement.

SUBJECT: Kageyama Tobio

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Height: 184 cm.

Weight: 68 kg.

Information:  
Found in an orphanage when he is 12, standing in the room full of blood, alone.  
There are things left in the cabinets proving that there are a lot of kids around his age, but it’s still a mystery where the others are.  
There were blood scattered, but no dead bodies were found.  
The five previous assigned specialists assigned to him rejected his case.  
Tried escaping twice, breaking his chains.  
Freaking out when being called as Kageyama. He mumbles Hinata at times in his dreams. Have murderous eyes.  
Never smiles. Never eats corn. Extremely strong, a very prodigy to work under the tower, as a killer. Have no manners when talking back.

“You sure you would accept this? He’s really a pain in the ass.”  
Iwaizumi, one of the previous specialists, asked.

“That’s the very reason, I will.” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi’s worried face.

“This is serious you know. They never shared that subject’ videos, he almost killed his first medic. And he tried to bite me when I hold his arms, fuck I don’t want to remember entering his room again. He should be banned.” Iwaizumi protested, his face turning dark. 

“This is the first time you gave up in a case Iwa-chan, which makes it more interesting.”

“I’m guessing it would be your first as well, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi stops himself for trying to be negative again, seeing Oikawa’s determined eyes. 

“Well I have to look forward about that.” Smirking, Oikawa signed the contract sheet giving his agreement to the case.

After three days of fixing his papers, Oikawa is finally set up to meet his subject. Kageyama’s room is included in the quarantine of unsolved cases. And his room was on the underground floor. The hallway was suspiciously clean.  
The doors are automated; a code is needed to be able to open them. He was given the code, 109827658AZ, a very long code in which he quickly memorizes. Oikawa is smart, and one of the top individual in their cluster, along with Iwaizumi. He thought about his friend’s warning, giving him some heart pounding, a mix of excitement and uneasiness, as he put the code on Room 001, unlocking the entrance. 

It was a disturbing plain room.  
The guy has his chained in his hands and feet, sitting on his bed.  
His short hair was pitch black, has a fair toned skin and a great built body. His frowning lips are a bit chapped, but it has a tint of pink, his nose has the perfect size for his edged-oval shaped face. And those deep dark blue eyes, that were labeled murderous, were beautiful. Oikawa took a deep breath and introduce himself. 

“I’m your newest superior, Tobio-chan.” He gives his subject a wide smile.

“Fuck, they never get tired sending shits here.” Kageyama hissed, glaring the specialist in front of him from head to toe.

“That’s not how you greet me.” Oikawa, still smiling, gets closer to Kageyama. They were staring at each other before Oikawa grab the others face, squeezing it hard. And in return, Kageyama spits his saliva in the specialists’ face. Oikawa laugh as he gets his towel and wipe his face.

“You’re such a bad boy Tobio-chan.” Oikawa pulled his electric stunner from his pocket, it was given to him for handling his subject. Without hesitation he turned it on maximum voltage and directly thrusts it in Kageyama’s side waist. 

“AHHH!” Kageyama was trembling, and Oikawa pulled it out on the subjects' waist, still not turning off his device.

“You will greet me. Ask me how.” Oikawa commanded, it was his first day and he never knew he would use force early. 

“Fuck yo— ARGHH!“ Kageyama screamed in pain, receiving the electric shock. He was used to this kind of cruelty, the reason why he can take it without passing out. But he still feels the pain despite being tolerant against it

“Ask me or should I just enjoy doing this all day?”

.  
.  
.

It took a long pause before Kageyama sigh, looking bored and ask in a soft voice.

“How?”

“Say, Welcome Oikawa-san, every time I come here.” Oikawa raises his taser, threatening Kageyama if he objects. 

“Welcome, Oikawa-san.”  
Surprisingly, Kageyama seemed to follow Oikawa’s request.

“That’s a good boy, Tobio-chan, say it again.”

“Welcome, Oikawa-san.”

“Don’t ever forget my name, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh, behaving you was easier than I thought.”  
Oikawa take a few step away from his subject, he was still troubled on why Kageyama suddenly stop his rude behavior.  
It was more unsettling when he realize Kageyama never shift his gaze, the subject is still looking at him straight in the eyes, having that uninterested expression.

“So Tobio-chan… this is our first day, our task is just to greet and meet each other…”  
The subject just nods in response. Oikawa felt his shoulders tense, not being comfortable by Kageyama’s stare. It seems like the other wasn’t blinking at all. 

“I-I’ll check back on you tomorrow.” Shit, Oikawa curse himself for stuttering.

“Oikawa-san.”

“W-what?” Oikawa tried to compose himself, but for some reason, the plain room, the quiet environment, the deep blue sea eyes staring at him is getting on his skin. 

“Come closer.” 

The word was tempting and deadly. Oikawa was currently frozen, not being able to react.

“You won’t?”  
When Kageyama asked it, it’s as if he knows Oikawa will definitely not come closer. 

“Y-You don’t get to make me follow you, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa wasn’t sure what was wrong. He turned his back from the subject, who is still observing his back, not making any noise. As he closes the door, with a short glance, seeing again that weird blank face from Kageyama, still looking at him makes Oikawa shut the door as fast as he can.

After an hour of travelling from the quarantine to their firm, Oikawa decided to visit Iwaizumi’s workplace. 

“Iwa-chan!” He smiled, trying to forget how he loses his self-will a while ago. 

“Hey, it’s good seeing you back here alive.” Iwaizumi said it as a joke, but strangely, Oikawa felt horror in those words. 

“Yeah Tobio-chan is scary.” He said in a comical tone and pouted like a child, entertaining himself by faking emotions.

“I only lasted three days.” Iwaizumi said in a serious tone.

“What?! But in your record it was 6 months?” Oikawa didn’t expect for Iwaizumi to confess something like this.

“That was just for numbers. For protecting my rank, we are in the higher rank you know. For those 6 months I was just watching his videos, taking notes about his habits, it was sickening but it was better than to go back inside his cell.” 

“Oh…” Oikawa was losing his voice. 

“I knew I have to tell you this, but you were determined last time so I let you check him out.”  
Iwaizumi understood why Oikawa, who never stops talking, became precipitously quiet.


	2. The Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa was left stunned when the video ended.

Oikawa was troubled after his conversation with Iwaizumi.  
He went straight to the keepers den, where he forced them to provide him the videos of Kageyama.   
He badly needed to study it, before seeing him again the next day. 

“You have to give me everything. I won’t leave until I get what I want.” Oikawa demanded, not a hint of his usual flippant attitude. 

“You would reject his case. You’re the same as Iwaizumi, and as you heard he tried to kill his first medic, Ukai-san which is still not yet fully recovered after the incident.” Ushijima, the head of the keepers explained in a serious manner as well.

“I need it. Stop blabbering, I won’t take no as an answer.” 

“Fine, and here I thought you would last longer in taking care of that brat. Guess we have to find another specialist.”

“The fuck? I’m not giving up his case—“

“You will, here’s the copies, dispose it properly after watching them. Video 113 is where you can see why you will regret having these videos.”

Oikawa leave the den hearing the staff talking about him declining the subject sooner. With this, he was more motivated now to prove them wrong. 

As he reached his home, he immediately makes himself comfortable in his bed and turned on his laptop. As he plugged the C.D., the hype was real. It takes a moment to load, and the folder was named “Confidential – Room 001.”  
The first video started just as normal conversation between a young kid and the first assigned medic to him, Ukai-san who was popular for solving every cases assigned to him, except this. It was the 12 years old Kageyama Tobio, he looked innocent, with watery eyes, almost like he wants to cry but trying to hold it in. 

“Good day kid.”

“Who are you?” His rude behavior already existed in his younger years. 

“I’m Ukai, and I will be taking care of you from now on…” Ukai gave the kid a warmth smile.

“I can take care of myself!” Kageyama tried glaring, but in his previous little face, it was cute unlike now.

The video ended after some more conversation and Oikawa noticed that ever since Kageyama was found, his temper is really short. Nothing much happen to the next videos, it’s just that the kid didn’t tell Ukai his name every time he was asked. He fast forwarded and skips some videos.  
As he reached Video 57, Kageyama has grown already. The video started stating that the kid is already 15 yrs. old, still under Ukai. Oikawa was surprised that the case last that long and is still unsolved.

“Good day, kid.”

“Tch.” The young one frown seeing his medic again.

“We found some great information about you on… the orphanage.” They’ve been quiet for a while. 

“It looks like a log book of one of the nun there, it’s burnt but we have retrieved a few notes. A blonde tall kid, intelligent, Tsukishima Kei is always with his small black-haired friend with freckles on his face, Yamaguchi. Orange hair, small and active, That’s Hinata Shouyo who is always with the impatient but obedient Kageya—“  
The 15 yr. old subject stands up and jumps straight to Ukai, punching the face. Ukai was stunned, his cheek swollen. The kid tried to punch again but this time Ukai was aware and stopping the bare hand, the older is stronger at this point and hold the kid down. But the kid is frantic, trying to break Ukai’s grip. 

“Stop it Kageyama!”

“NOO! ARGHHH!”  
Kageyama screamed, closing his eyes kicking out his legs, Ukai receive some hits and he move away immediately.   
But the boy just keep shouting, like he was hurting punching and throwing whatever was near him.  
Back up medic enters the room and pinned Kageyama down, it was harsh but the kid was uncontrollable, they inject something and it made Kageyama calm as he became drowsy. 

Oikawa was left stunned when the video ended. And after getting back to reality, he immediately clicks on Video 113, as he already saw how Kageyama started to become hysterical.

The video started with Kageyama as a 17 yrs. old teenager, with chains. He looks closer to his recent appearance. Ukai definitely got thinner, and bruises were evident all over the medic face and arms. 

“Good day, Tobio.”

“It’s never a good day, get me out of here! Fuck you and your little doctors!” Kageyama’s voice was loud, his expressive angry face is showing off.

“Okay, so today we planned to simulate your thinking. You always get angry, you need to change that, you know you will get out of here when you learn how to follow orders.”  
“No! I wanted to live on my own!”

“You know you can’t. You owe your life to the tower.”

“Then just kill me! Or I will kill you all!”

Ukai just sigh, he turned his back as Kageyama moves wildly breaking his restraints. Ukai focused on preparing the pills on the table on the opposite side of the bed where Kageyama is handcuffed. As he gets back to the raging young one, the shackles loosen and the unchained kid charged, making the medic shudder and trip himself. Kageyama aimed at his neck, gripping it hard, the older one was almost choking. But the subject didn’t care, his other hand grabs the pills and shoves it to Ukai’s mouth, his fist pushing downwards, almost reaching Ukai’s throat. As he saw the medic getting weak, he gets up and get the table, he lifted it and slam it on Ukai’s body, the weak guy screamed in pain, crying. The other specialists rush into the door, saving the poor medic on the floor. They were successful in separating the two, but Kageyama bite the one who holds him, making himself free and lunges to Ukai again, who was already catching his breath. This time he gets a hold of the medic’s arm, aiming at the pulse and bite it hard, ripping the skin. The video ended. 

Oikawa stare at the screen. It’s already 1:11 a.m. he need to sleep, and take a mental note that he needs to watch everything from Video 57 up to this next time, he need to understand why the behavior of the subject gotten worst. It was the most uncomfortable night he has. 

It was a tired day to start since he didn’t have a peaceful sleep last night. As he reached Room 001, he took a deep breath before putting the code and entering Kageyama’s chamber.

“Welcome, Oikawa-san.” 

“Good boy, Tobio-chan.”   
Oikawa fakes his smile. This time, he was more prepared, giving himself confidence to face the deep stare of his subject.

“I have to be, or else you’re gonna end up hurting me.”   
Kageyama’s angry tone was back. Oikawa thought it was better than his eerie tone yesterday. 

“I see, you can be smart. Stating the obvious.” Oikawa chuckled at Kageyama’s pissed face; great he can make the environment a little light by playing it. 

Oikawa make the chair set in front of his subject, who is currently slouching on his bed. 

“Tobio-chan, it’s time for question and answer, you know this, right?” Oikawa comically said. Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

“So you hate being call-“

“Don’t even try.” Kageyama quickly interrupted him. 

“Why not?”

“I’m just gonna fuck up everything and they will come here injecting me drugs to make me doze off.” Kageyama fixated his eyes on Oikawa’s. But the specialist gets a hang of that stare, grinning back at him without saying a word. Kageyama frown at the silence of the other male. 

“What?!” Kageyama irritated, shouts to break the quietness. 

“You almost killed Ukai-san. And you tried intimidating every specialist assigned to you, such a bully Tobio-chan.” Oikawa hummed, scribbling on his notes. 

“Yeah, you’re the next on the list by the way.” Kageyama lay comfortably on his bed this time.

“Do you think you can go on like this forever?”

“I don’t. I’ll get out of here somehow.”

“Tobio-chan, that’s hopeless. Why do you hate corn?” The subject didn’t respond. Oikawa didn’t bother to ask again the same question.

“Hmm, No comment about corn, So Tobio-chan, what’s your favorite food?”   
Kageyama raise his brow, he didn’t expect such question.

“Curry, they serve that every Monday at lunch.”  
Oikawa raise his brow as well, he didn’t expect a serious answer. 

“Your favorite drink?”

“Milk.” The subject doesn’t seem to mind simple questions, and is actively responding. Oikawa took note of that.

“That’s healthy, Tobio-chan. Your favorite color?”

“Recently, your hair color. I like your brown hair.” Kageyama said that plainly, Oikawa didn’t know the intentions. He was caught off guard; the words strike something in his chest. 

“That’s sweet. I like your raven hair as well.” Oikawa tried to lift his face to get rid of the tension he starts to feel. 

“Can I touch yours?” Kageyama once again, made Oikawa fretful. The specialist felt cold sweats on the sides of his face.

“Tobio-chan, don’t treat me like an idiot, you’re just gonna bite me or something when I get close to you, right?”

“I won’t.”

Oikawa stand up, he was ready for this challenge. If he got bitten then he swear he will bite back, harder. 

As he gets closer, Kageyama’s eyes gleams. He sits properly, to give space for his medic. Oikawa, reaching the bed, smiles before sitting next to the subject.  
Kageyama raises his handcuffed hands, immediately caressing Oikawa’s hair. 

“It’s so soft. Like a dog’s fur.”

“So mean Tobio-chan! Yours look like a rebonded pubic hair!” Oikawa’s natural attitude just came out, forgetting the danger being close to his subject.

“What?!” Kageyama pouted. Without any further do, he grabs the collar of the unwary specialist and pin him down. 

“Tobio-chan, fuck you said you won’t—“ 

The last thing Oikawa remembers before passing out is that Kageyama head-butted him. He wakes up in the clinic, Iwaizumi on his size. His head hurts. He swore he will make Tobio regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is really getting out of hand in the next chapters.  
> I'm not pro-physical abuse, this is in the world of fiction only which pleases me to imagine.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa kissed Kageyama’s forehead before standing up and get something from his bag. As he returned, he brought some lemon and knife. Kageyama’s eyes widen at the stuffs, trying to move but his body betrayed him.

“Quit it already.”   
Iwaizumi hissed.

“Iwa-chan, I won’t. I want this case more than anything I ever wanted.” Oikawa said, checking his head, still hurting a bit but he shakes it off. 

“Don’t trust that demon, he can definitely kill you.”

“Sure, he can try.”   
Oikawa wittily replied and then fixed his hair as he makes his way out of the clinic room. Iwaizumi just groan at his friend stubbornness.

Oikawa head home, on his way he bought some milk bread and chips for Tobio’s videos marathon.

The subject was tortured ever since he freak out when being called Kageyama. As the records goes on, Ukai without any other choice, force the kid to behave, by abusing him on drugs and hitting him. But the young one was persistent in fighting back, and even getting stronger. Never did Kageyama lose his aggressiveness. 

It was already 2:30 a.m. when he finished clip 57 to 113.

Oikawa learned that Tobio didn’t like taking drugs and the subject wasn’t traumatize by any physical torture. Kageyama never dodge any attack, he would scream and cry in pain but he just welcomed any harm to his body. The specialist grinned at himself realizing the idea. His mind was full of wicked ways on how Tobio will be terrified of physical pain. Besides, he was allowed to hurt that brat. 

The next day, Ushijima and the keepers were surprised that the medic still showed up, and still wants to continue his case. 

“Oikawa, be careful. Don’t let him head butt you again, you’re lucky you didn’t have concussion.”   
Ushijima said in a discouraging tone.

“Thanks for the concern Ushiwaka, don’t worry, I’ve brought my weapons for today~”   
Oikawa lifted his bag. Ushijima just nods and let Oikawa go on his task.

He was getting familiar at the hallways that lead to the subject’s room. Oikawa, wearing his fake smile, enter Room 001. 

“Oh…You’re still alive.” Kageyama seemed surprised in a short period, making himself sit fast from his laying position on his bed then frown immediately afterwards.

Oikawa close the door, ignoring the rude greeting he received, and then put the bag he carries on the desk and bring out one injection with a liquid drug, a packaging tape and his stunner. Without any hesitation, he injects the other one on the arm, making Kageyama weak. He thrust the Taser with its maximum electric power on Kageyama’s abdomen making the subject curled his body. After making Kageyama a bit trembling, he pulls the packaging tape and shoves it to Kageyama’s mouth. 

“You didn’t welcome me properly, I hate that Tobio-chan.” Oikawa throws Kageyama on the floor, making the subject fall flat below. The specialist grabs the raven hair, lifting Kageyama’s head up.

“It’s nice to see you on your knees. You see, the drugs will weaken you. But won’t make you sleep. So you will be awake receiving my punishment for head butting me.” The specialist makes sure he picked this drug over the sleeping one, since they are only allowed to drug the subject once a month. 

Oikawa kissed Kageyama’s forehead before standing up and get something from his bag. As he returned, he brought some lemon and knife. Kageyama’s eyes widen at the stuffs, trying to move but his body betrayed him. 

“Don’t worry Tobio-chan, this won’t kill you.” He stab Kageyama’s arm, ripping his clothes. The subject felt the sudden shot and he jolts. It was just a light cut making a small amount of blood leak. Oikawa cut the lemon into half, and then squeeze the juice directly on Kageyama’s new wound, which shut his eyes.

“Does it hurt? We’re just starting though…” This time he aims for Kageyama’s legs, doing the same process with the arms. The subject just shiver on the pain he was feeling.  
It was torment for Kageyama not being able to do anything as Oikawa stab his wound on the same spot all over again and pouring lemon juice on it. 

"MMMH!" Kageyama shrug in pain.

Oikawa seemed to lose his mind, wanting to get revenge on the headbutt.  
The medic was smiling as the stab gets deeper, causing Kageyama to wet his pants. Oikawa was amused when he saw Kageyama being embarrassed peeing his pants.

“You’re such a baby Tobio-chan…” Oikawa chuckled while removing Kageyama’s pants.

“You’re all wet down here… Hmm, how should I dry it?”   
Oikawa finally get up and return the knife and lemon in his bag. He gets a towel from the cabinet and another pair of pants. As much as he was tempted to play Kageyama’s dick, it was useless since the drugs won’t make the subject go hard. He slowly wipes the length, it was long but Oikawa smirk since his very own is much longer. As he finished replacing the subject pants, he was stunned when he saw tears falling on Kageyama’s close eyes. He already saw the young one crying on the videos due to pain but it was different seeing him cry in person. 

 

“H-hey Tobio-chan…” 

 

He carefully remove the tape on the subject mouth, even though Oikawa’s original plan was to make Kageyama shut up the whole day. He lifts Kageyama and lean him on the bed in a sitting position. As he examines the slashes he made on Kageyama, he felt bad. He didn’t notice that the stabbing were already that cruel. The brat is still sobbing. Oikawa took a deep breath.

“Tobio-chan, you have to understand that you won’t go through something like this again if you just behave.”

“F-fuck… you…”   
Kageyama look at the specialist weakly, his voice cracking.

“Tobio-chan, now I feel great making you cry. Such a bad mouth like that deserves this kind of treatment.” Oikawa wonders why is it so hard for Kageyama to be obedient. 

“Oi..ka…Oikawa-san…You…. You’ll pay... f-for… this…” The subject voice was fading.

“How mean! After I become your mother and take care of your shitty pants!”   
Oikawa was regaled by Kageyama’s bold response, he felt less guilty to the damage he’d done. 

 

“Oika… Oikawa-san… d..don’t dru… drug … me … again… I… I’ll… try … I’ll try to be … nice… to … you…”

 

Oikawa didn’t know why, but he felt the genuineness of Kageyama’s words. Maybe the subject really hates drugs. And the specialist smile, since he can use drugs as blackmail. 

 

“Try your best, and I’ll try my very best to forget injecting drugs to you~” He carried Kageyama onto his bed and treat the wounds he made. He left the room smirking, he survive the third day, beating Iwaizumi’s record of giving up and Oikawa is excited for more days to come to see how Kageyama will be able to submit himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next chapter contains rape~


	4. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The specialist drag his subject to the small cottage, he get the keys in his pocket and open the door by his other hand and throw Kageyama inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains rape.
> 
> I am not pro rape, this is for the fiction world.

After getting out of Kageyama’s cage, and surviving the third day, Oikawa can’t make himself calm.   
His cheeks heated remembering how his subject flushed, and those legs… and…  
Oikawa concluded that the third day with Kageyama is not yet over and decided to write a letter. He immediately makes his way to the main building. 

“Oikawa, what’s up with this request?” Akira Kunimi, the son of the head of Aoba Asylum, frown rereading the unexpected letter of the medic. 

_Akira Kunimi  
109 Kunima Inc. Tokyo, Japan  
2763  
 **Case: Kageyama Tobio**_

_Dear Kunimi,_

_Good day!  
I have a favor to ask regarding my subject, Kageyama Tobio, who is currently showing no signs of improvement in his behavior. I’ve studied his previous videos and it seems that physical harm, mental conditioning and drug consumption seem to be a difficult medication to regulate the subject.   
My request is to violate one of the rules, specifically:  
Code IV: “Sexual harassment; is never allowed in attending to any subject. Subjects’ virginity is reserved for the government interest, if there is any.”   
This is due to Kageyama Tobio’s unwillingness to behave.  
I am looking forward for your positive response. _

_Sincerely yours,  
Oikawa Tooru  
Head Specialist of North Building A _

Kunimi blinks before looking back at Oikawa, who is grinning. He owes this medic big time. He was caught fucking with one of Oikawa subjects before, Kindaichi, and thankfully he manage to make Oikawa to keep it a secret. 

“You see, I know I owe you a lot but, this is really… wrong.”

“I know. But your name can make the wrong things right~” Oikawa play his tone the usual way.

“Why would you request something like this? You have a girlfriend right?”   
Kunimi knows the medic is popular, he must be in a relationship.

“Nah, Girlfriends were fun back in college but not now.” And Tobio is more interesting, Oikawa nods at his thought. 

“So why?” 

“Well…”   
Oikawa suddenly pauses, Kageyama’s dick flash in his mind. Fuck, he shouldn’t be thinking about that now.

“Oikawa? Why?” Kunimi’s eyeing the medic’s unsettled face.

“It’s the only way, to behave that dork. He really don’t know how to obey, he should have a great reason for that. Tobio-chan is an idiot monster now. He can be murderous but there’s something about him… at times his eyes would look at me like he’s asking for help…” Oikawa said having a weird tone.

“So, sexual harassment is the way to help the subject?”

“Yes, in a way. Once I violate him in that method, once I get inside of him, he would be a submissive slut for me.” Oikawa smirk at his fantasized words.

“So you do it with guys as well.”   
Kunimi finally smiles, enjoying the topic.

“O-of course.” Oikawa lied. He never tried to do it with guys, well he can study about it. He knows best he is good at almost everything, even for doing things the first time. 

“Well I really like to help you… but it’s out of my influence.”

“Please Kunimi? I can get Kindaichi out of the tower once in a while to visit you here~” 

“R-really…” Kunimi sigh and grab his pen.  
With Oikawa’s smirking and knowing Kunimi’s weakness, he did get his request approved. It’s hard to get Kindaichi out of the tower, but he has his ways. And he can think about that later, what’s more important now is to get Kageyama out of his cell. After searching on how two guys do it and makes himself confident about his knowledge, he makes his way in the keepers den, handing out a paper signed by Kunimi to Ushijima. 

“Finally we can have one night without looking at Kageyama’s bad sleeping habits.”   
Ushijima let out a relieve sigh and give the okay sign to Oikawa.

Oikawa together with some medics walk towards the subject room. Kageyama was sleeping, and woken up when the medics try to get him up.

“The fuck?”   
Kageyama shakes his head, the drugs still have some after effects. It confused him when his blurry vision saw Oikawa. 

“I’m taking you to my laboratory my dearest subject~” Oikawa smiled wickedly knowing that Kageyama fixed his eyes on him. 

The medics made his arms handcuffed at his back, making it hard for Kageyama to attack them. They also put a big metal neck lock, in which makes his head unable to move. 

“Now, I’m safe from head butts Tobio-chan~”  
Irritated, Kageyama just kicked his chained feet hitting the ground and killed Oikawa in his glare. They put him inside the car in the backseat, Oikawa place himself in the drivers’ seat. The medic waves and they were the only two left inside, having the ride.

“What the fuck is going on Oikawa-san? What laboratory!” Kageyama shouts, he was angry and nervous about being experimented. 

“You’ll see when we get there~”   
As much as Kageyama ask a lot of questions, shouting kicking the back of Oikawa’s seat, he was ignored. 

“We’re finally here~” Oikawa stopped the car and made himself out. He grab Kageyama’s neck belt and get him out as well. They arrived at some isolated place, it was dark but there are trees around making it more secluded in the world. The specialist drag his subject to the small cottage, he get the keys in his pocket and open the door by his other hand and throw Kageyama inside.

As Kageyama examined the house, it was rather ordinary. A small space as well. There was only one room, and the kitchen was near the living room.  
“What’s with this place! It’s fucking normal!” The subject yells, frowning at the specialist.

“Tobio-chan, what’s so wrong bringing you in a normal place~ Now… how should we start our plan for tonight~”   
Oikawa giggled, he did start to be fond of Kageyama’s idiotic choice of words.

“Our plan? Damn it! Don’t include me in your experimentations!”

“Hmm, but I want us to be together in doing this~” Oikawa said in a soft voice as he get on his knees, levelling with Kageyama who is currently sitting on the floor. 

“Tobio-chan, aren’t you frustrated? CCTVs are all over there, you can’t jerk off properly inside your cell right?”

“W-what?!” Kageyama felt his cheeks burned, he did masturbate in the toilet at times. But it was limited time only and he never did get satisfied. 

“Don’t worry, there's no camera surveillance here and I will be your savior and will make you cum properly.” Oikawa smiled and he reached the embarrassed face of Kageyama.  
He kissed him, for a second Kageyama was stunned and because he can’t move his head, he just groaned and then bites Oikawa’s lips. But the bite was not hard, since he is still flustered, and he let go of it easily. 

“Hey no biting…” Oikawa pressed his lips again for the second time. 

“Open your mouth Tobio-chan…”   
Kageyama did, his mind was blown away, it was his first kiss a while ago him. How could a male’s lip be that soft? Kageyama wonders why it was so sweet as well. Oikawa’s tongue started to move softly inside, playing in his gum. It was ticklish as Kageyama closes his eyes, feeling the good sensation. They twisted their tongues, this time the subject tried to move his tongue, aiming to get inside the others mouth, but Oikawa break the kiss, distancing his face a bit. They were left panting and staring at each other.

“Tobio-chan…”   
Oikawa kissed him again, a short one. The he look intently at the younger male, Kageyama has his arms at his back, making his chest left open, the feet was chained but the knees are separated at each other. Oikawa lifted Kageyama’s shirt, and as he reached the nipples, he twirl his fingers around it. 

“H-hey!” Kageyama jolts, trying hard to shrink his body. But it was no good, Oikawa’s eyes was widen. The specialist was amused to touch him.

“Your nipples are so pink… I’m want to eat them~”   
With that, Oikawa lowers his head and lick the right nib, the other left was taken care of his middle finger circling it up and down. 

“Ahh—S-stop! Y-You’re gross!” Kageyama did feel something sensual, but he didn’t imagine a guy would do this, it was so wrong to even kiss him back!

“Be thankful I’d be gross for you…” Oikawa sucks the nip, then pinch it using his teeth then rub it fast using his tongue, the suck it again. Kageyama’s chest is getting wet with all the sweats and saliva. 

“N-no! Mhhh! F-fuck stop that!”

Oikawa ignored the subjects’ whining, as he was sucking and licking the other nipple, his hand grab the left one, shaking it and pinching it hard, and then pressed his thumb in the center, Kageyama body jumps at the actions his upper body receive. Oikawa seeing the effect of his touch, lift his body up and push Kageyama’s down. He trail his fingers softly up to the subjects trousers. The specialist was amused by the bulge growing in Kageyama’s slacks. 

“Oh, my Tobio-chan, being turned on by nipple teasing~” Oikawa strip the trousers down, letting the erect penis of the subject out.

“NO!” Kageyama screams at the top of his lungs, he doesn’t like this, he feel humiliated.

Oikawa stroke his hand up and down, massaging the length of Kageyama. He encircles his fingers at the tip, and grab the crotch, the subject moaned, and he continue to squish it, then rubs it roughly. As much as Kageyama fighted it, his hips move on its own, getting the rhythm of Oikawa’s fondling. 

“Nnngghhhhh!!” Kageyama turned red up to his ears, embracing the sensation he was feeling.

“Shit, You are so cute right now Tobio-chan…” Oikawa felt Kageyama’s legs swaying faster, and he rubs fast as well until the subject squealed in his release.

“So thick… Tobio-chan….”

“SHUT UP!” Kageyama was desperately making his heart beat calm, he can’t believe what was happening, it was disgusting yet cumming like that felt good. He was still hard even after letting out a lot of white fluid. 

Oikawa smile in return as he undress himself and the young one watched in horror. 

“NO! NO! NO!” Kageyama is almost crying, his watery eyes squint at the image of the naked guy in front of him. 

“Yes, yes, yes.”   
Oikawa thought about the lube he brought but he forgets it inside his car, well never mind that. He licks his middle finger and enters it without any warning inside Kageyama’s butthole.

“HEY! STOP THAT! FUCK! AH! AH!”  
Ignoring Kageyama’s grumbling, Oikawa put another finger making the others body tremble. 

“OIKAWA-SAN!”   
Kageyama felt the pain, he curse himself for even trying to think he somehow felt pleasure in cumming a while ago. 

Oikawa felt delightful when Kageyama shouted his name, he looks at the idiot face, all red.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING GAY!”  
His patience runs out cause of Kageyama’s bad mouth and immediately he lifted the weak knees of Kageyama and placed it on his shoulders. His tip aiming at the ass and he push it crudely inside, the subject cried in pain. Even though it was tight, Oikawa thrust his length inside and out, making the beat faster and faster. 

“S-STOP—AH! NO! AHHH”  
Kageyama felt he was dying all over again as the pounding keeps on going hard. 

“F-fuck you… T-tobio! I’m g-gonna…!” Oikawa cum inside, it was the first time he was unable to resist the feeling. Both of their bodies are shaking, catching their breaths. 

“Y-you’re… horrible… you... rapist…”   
Kageyama whimpered, his body ached, mostly his back. Feeling the hot liquid inside his butt makes him frail. He felt dirty, violated and sick.

Oikawa look at what he had done, at first it was like mission accomplished but reality strikes him. He raped this 19 yrs. old boy. He’s 5 yrs. older than the male underneath him, crying and cursing. His heart and mind was filled of mixed regret, hate and pleasure. Then after some time, he felt numbness, and turned away from the destroyed body of Kageyama. As he turned his back his own tears track down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this at night is really... *rapes himself*


	5. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re already even, I head butt you, and you rape me. Let’s start over.”  
> Kageyama said having the usual deep cold tone he has.

Kageyama wakened, his face buried to another chest. He felt the pain in his bottom back and everything flashes back.   
And with that, he was completely conscious noticing his hands weren’t handcuffed but his right foot were shackled to Oikawa’s left.   
He wants to scream and kill the person hugging him, but it was so warm and he’s so tired. 

“Ugh… fuck you, fuck this life….”   
Kageyama was so helpless he cried, throwing weak punches in the other male’s torso.

“T-Tobio-chan…”   
Oikawa just woke up. The kid was pitiful, whining and hitting him softly.

 

“I… I hate you….” 

 

Oikawa didn’t respond and hug the subject closer, making the punches stop. 

“Get away… from me, you’re disgusting…”   
Kageyama tried to shout, but his voice fails him. He tried to pull the specialist away, but his own hands were shaking. 

“Tobio-chan, I can do that again if you keep badmouthing me… If you do everything I want, then we won’t have any problem…”   
Oikawa need to blackmail him, he wanted to scare Kageyama, to make him obey. 

There was no response from the subject, just sobs.   
After some time, Kageyama shifted his position, bringing himself above Oikawa. It was really a slow motion, but the specialists just watched him trying so hard. Tears pouring down from his blue eyes down to the other male cheeks. Their eye contact was full of gloom, hate, and shame. 

“Oikawa-san… get me out of that prison…”

“Tobio-chan, what’s with this sudden—“

Kageyama abruptly buried his head on the specialist’s shoulder. He was running out of strength to keep his position overhead. 

“I’ll do everything you want.” He whispered, as if keeping the words as a secret between them two.

Oikawa was stunned, his eyes widen. What the hell is his subject saying; he truly knows he should not trust this guy again, ever.   
But why does he want to believe in those words, he wanted to take a risk and it’s so wrong.

 

“Tobio-chan, you’re making a fool out of me again…”  
Oikawa felt defeated at his words, he feels being consumed by his subjects’ engaging statements.

 

“We’re already even, I head butt you, and you rape me. Let’s start over.”  
Kageyama said having the usual deep cold tone he has, his crying seem to be fading.  
Oikawa laugh, he cannot understand why the kid can says such things bluntly. It would be really hard to get Kageyama out of the Asylum, but if he tried then maybe he can fixed some negotiations… no. He need to stop thinking this much, why does he even consider it in the first place? 

“Tobio-chan, it’s a no. I just need to make you a trained dog for the tower.”

There was silence before the subject growls,

“P-please… Oikawa-san…”

“So you know how to beg now?” Oikawa laugh again, this was getting funny. He was sure when he free this little shit, Kageyama would definitely kill him and have a happy life away from the asylum. 

“Please… Oikawa-san… Please… get me out of there… Please.”

Oikawa gets up, pushing Kageyama softly to rise themselves. Their shackled feet hurt in their position, and they fix their space, making them sit side by side, faces turned to each other. The specialist took a deep sigh before letting himself speak.

“Okay.”

“R-really?”

“It would take some time… Be sure to impress me, and don’t ever speak about this during our sessions in your room.” Oikawa was lying, seeing the other male glowing blue eyes made it difficult not to regret it.

“Fine. So you can really get me out of there?” Kageyama sounds hopeful; he wants to be free from chains.

“Yep Tobio-chan, then I’ll keep you forever in my own house.” Oikawa giggled, trying to joke around to make it more convincing. 

“Just… don’t chain me… and no cameras… I’ll stay inside your padlocked house.”

“Sure. No chains and cameras so you can masturbate to the fullest.” 

“W-what?! I won’t! You pervert!” Kageyama glared trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Fine, fine Tobio-chan, whatever you say. Oh does your back still hurting?”   
Oikawa asked trying to change the topic; it was almost becoming a real deal. 

“Yeah, kind of, you’re rough. Don’t do that again…” Kageyama pouts, he wanted to forget that nightmare. 

“I’m not too sure about that, seeing you’re fucked face when you cum is priceless, I want—“

Kageyama covers Oikawa mouth, for a second the specialist was startled thinking his subject would attack but…

“S-Stop saying that…” Kageyama was red, remembering the intense feeling of how he was touched properly before he was fucked. Oikawa lick his hands, making him slap the other guy. The slap wasn’t even a slap, it was so soft almost like poking. Kageyama hates it, not being angry in this moment.

“But I did make you feel good, Tobio-chan, I just need to please myself too. I’m sorry I won’t fuck your tight asshole again unless you beg for it…”   
Oikawa whispers, closing the gap between their faces. And to his surprise, the subject closes his eyes. He laughs before making their lips meet.

 

The time was frozen. 

 

Kageyama, sensed that soft and sweet lips again. This time, it didn’t felt weird, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad to live with this guy, kissing like this every day. Not that he wanted it that much, it’s just, it’s better to kiss than to sit all day being angry at everything. Maybe.

“Hey Tobio-chan… You’re so cute when you’re not mad like a beast. But I like that part of you too.”   
Oikawa pressed their lips again, not allowing Kageyama to speak. He explored the subject mouth, from his gum to his teeth, and playing the others tongue. He locked it hard then releases it and licks it all over again and again. 

“Nngghhh” Kageyama moaned, it was a pleasing sound for Oikawa. 

He shoves his tongue, almost reaching Kageyama’s throat, and their teeth grits. The dominant tongue of Oikawa wants to own the others mouth, making it a rough deep kiss but still trying to be patient and make it stimulating. For Kageyama, it feels so good that the specialists’ tongue would be hard then in a moment it would be so soft, it was addictive. As he tried to fight and make his way to go inside Oikawa’s mouth, the other male break the kiss and laugh.

“Haha, Tobio-chan, look at you, so desperate to push your tongue inside my mouth when you’re nothing but a bad kisser!” 

“Fuck you!” Kageyama pulled Oikawa’s head and he kissed him, he didn’t even know how, but he tried copying the way Oikawa did it to him. And he flushed when he felt the other male was giggling, he breaks the kiss with his face full of embarrassment. 

“Stop laughing…” Kageyama grunts, his eyes narrowed. He was tempted to head butt the other guy again, then just cut Oikawa’s foot cuffed to his, then just run away and be free from everything. But he won’t. There was something about this browned-hair guy that can make his head cool down.

“Stop it, idiot!” Kageyama exclaimed, he was so irritated but he finds it a pretty view when Oikawa is laughing. 

“Okay, okay. Haha”   
Oikawa get his key from his pocket and unlocked their feet shackled to each other. It did shock Kageyama, but he wanted to try to free the other guy and see what the subject will do. 

“Tobio-chan, it’s still early, let’s sleep first before we return you tomorrow.” He lay down, making a complete risk for giving the subject a chance to escape from him. But Kageyama lay down as well, and Oikawa hugged the idiot.

“Tobio-chan that was your chance to run away…” He squeezed him more firmly.

“Yeah. But I didn’t. And stop hugging me that tight, it’s hard to breathe.” 

“Why?” Oikawa loosen his hug upon request. Kageyama turned his side to face him.

“I don’t know. Why did you free me anyway?” Kageyama said softly, maybe he was looking forward to live with Oikawa, but he will never admit that, not now.

“I don’t really know too.” Oikawa said humming, and kissed Kageyama on his forehead. 

 

There was silence and it did take some time before the subject hug him back.

“It’s just, it’s cold.”   
Kageyama mutters, trying to explain his actions before closing his eyes and buried his face, getting familiar with the warm of the body next to him.   
Oikawa just grinned and sleep peacefully together with his subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lying is such a bad thing. But Lying is a human nature so yeah fuck don't ever trust


	6. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a lie.”
> 
> “Really? Oikawa-san, you’re not really lying?”
> 
> “I’m not lying.”
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
> Kageyama knew it.

The sun rays strikes Kageyama’s face from the window, waking him up next to the brown-haired guy who is already awake, looking charmed at him. It has been such a long time to see something this pretty and warm early in the morning. Unintentionally, his lips twitch that turns into a genuine smile. 

Oikawa was stunned, seeing a new face of Kageyama. His heart burnt a little at the sight. 

“Tobio-chan?” He didn’t know what expression he made, but he’s sure he cannot hide his astonishment. It is like it’s still a dream. Is he fantasizing? Now he’s not too sure if he’s still sleeping—

“Oikawa-san, bad breath.” Kageyama teases, feeling all comfortable making a conversation to his specialist. 

“Hey! That’s so rude, morning breaths are supposed to be bad, just like yours!”  
Oikawa covered up his mouth being insecure of his own air. 

“I’m kidding, it’s not that bad. But not that good as well…” The subject felt mocking the other guy a little more.

“Damn you cheeky brat!” Oikawa kissed the raven-haired who flinched at the smack. 

“Shit, you per—“Another kiss. Kageyama push Oikawa, but that push is so light, and he end up wrapping his arms in Oikawa’s neck, giving his own mouth to be absorbed in their pecking. As he was getting into it deeply, the brunette breaks the kiss. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan, I just remembered my breath stinks I can’t kiss you anymore!”  
Oikawa playfully stand up and run away from the bed, leaving the other one breathless. 

Kageyama glares at the childish act of Oikawa. But turn himself to one as well, jumping fast in bed to catch the other guy. They were running in circles in the small room, like two idiots having a great time being 5 yrs. old kids again. The small space was filled of Oikawa’s laughter and Kageyama’s pissed barks. Until the specialist let himself be held.

“Oh no! I’ve been caught!”

That bright face of Oikawa stings something in Kageyama. The memories of that sunshine boy appeared in his mind and he cursed himself for not being able to completely forget everything. He let out a deep sigh, as if it would erase what is going on in his mind. 

“Hey Tobio-chan? What’s wrong?” Oikawa’s tone was worried, well he really is. Seeing how Kageyama’s face went down all of a sudden.

“Oikawa-san. Prepare me some food. I’m hungry.”

“Wow, should I just spoil you like that? Hmm.” Oikawa choose to respect the subject’s evasion to his question. 

“Yeah, you won’t like it when I’m starving.”

“Oh I can sense you’re gonna eat me, then how about I starve you now?”

“Grrrrrr, Oikawa-san!” 

Oikawa laugh knowing Kageyama doesn’t know how to hold the conversation any longer anymore.

“Fine, fine. I’ll prepare some baby food for you darling~ but let’s shower together first.” 

“T-together?! Fuck no!”

As much as Kageyama whines, Oikawa won yet another conversation battle making them spent some more time together in the bathroom. They did some teasing and have a good back scrubbing at each other. The subject is successful in keeping his guard on, not letting the specialist make his pervert moves. After cleaning themselves, the older male prepared their breakfast and they ate together in silence, not until, 

“Tobio-chan, you should praise my cooking!” Oikawa screamed comically, he is not that type to eat without talking.

“Yeah, this is the most perfect fried egg. It’s fucking over-fried.” Kageyama rolls his eyes; the egg is burned and a bit too salty.

“It’s because you keep on rushing me!”

“Blame me for your own great cooking skills.”

Kageyama and Oikawa spend their morning as if it was a normal one. But normalcy isn’t just for them. The specialist’s phone rings and Ushijima is calling him.

“Good morning Ushikawa!” 

“Oikawa, you need to get back here now. What’s taking you so long? It’s already 8:45 a.m.”

“Yes, yes we are on our way!”  
As the phone call ended, he looked back at Kageyama who currently finishes washing the dishes.

“Tobio-chan, we need to get you chained again.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You know, I’m trusting you already but they don’t—“

“Oikawa-san, its fine. I don’t know if I can keep my cool around any other shits than you.”  
Kageyama doesn’t know why he is getting attached to Oikawa, maybe because this specialist didn’t give up that easily and is giving him a good fight, or maybe because they have that sexual connection, or maybe… he doesn’t really know. 

“Tobio-chan, I feel so special now! Raping you isn’t bad at all!” 

“Geez just shut up and handcuffed me already before I change my mind and kill you!”  
Oikawa grinned. He doesn’t know why he is getting affectionate of every response he receives from Kageyama. Maybe because he’s the first guy who butt headed him or maybe because he’s the first guy he fucked, or maybe… he doesn’t really know. Or he doesn’t want to know anymore. 

They travelled, not having too much discussion since Oikawa is busy answering his calls. Kageyama wanted to ask about him getting out of the cell, and when will he be able to live with the brunette guy. He took a mental note that he should be the one doing all the cooking once they start living together. As the car stop in front of the curse building, Kageyama decided not to let this last chance to inquire his specialist.

“O-Oikawa-san! Wait! Don’t go out yet! I need to ask something!”

“Make it fast Tobio-chan, they are already waiting for you arrival, they missed you so much!” Oikawa said irritably, he was annoyed from all the calls he was getting. 

“You said it would take some time, and we cannot talk about me moving in your house.” 

“Ah… yes? What’s your question?”

“That’s not a lie?”

 

Pause.  
.  
.  
.

“It’s not a lie.”

“Really? Oikawa-san, you’re not really lying?”

“I’m not lying.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama knew it. The way Oikawa didn’t look him the eyes and the way those words were hardly coming out of that bastard mouth. But even though he knew it, one side of him is still trying to hope for something. And as much as he hates to admit it to himself, he is desperately looking forward for another morning waking up seeing that pretty and warm view. 

Oikawa brings him back to that prison. They were awkwardly muted while walking towards the acquainted room.

“Tobio-chan, see you later.” 

After closing the door of Room 001, Oikawa without looking back to his subject went straight to the keepers den to fixed issues. He was scolded by Ushijima, who did all the talking to their supervisors. He was so drained, and yet he has another session with Kageyama later in the afternoon. He waltzes his way to Iwaizumi’s office, this is a regular meet-up they’ve been into ever since. 

“Iwa-chan!!! What should i do with My Tobio-chan!!!”

“What?! When did your subject become yours?

 

“Last night, I really did own him...”

 

“Trashykawa. Don’t joke around—“

“I’m not joking, Iwaizumi. And I need your help, I want to get Tobio-chan out of here.”

Iwaizumi felt cold sweats in the sides of his face, Oikawa’s face isn’t funny. The idiot is fucking serious. 

“You’re crazy. Stop it Oikawa, just don’t. I’ll file your dismissal to this case.”

“What are—“

“Goddamit, you know this already. It’s impossible and don’t make this the death of you. That subject isn’t worth your life.”

“So, you won’t help me?”

“Fucking no. No one will.” Iwaizumi smash the resignation file to Oikawa’s chest. “You know what to do Oikawa.”

Oikawa makes his way out, heavily depressed looking at the dismissal paper.  
He was just getting it on with Iwaizumi, but he truly knows it, his best friend is right.  
Terminating Kageyama’s case is the best option for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping one day, someday, is another morning waking up next to you.


	7. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tobio-chan, I… I’m sorry…” Oikawa hold onto the subject’s shirt, feeling beaten.
> 
> “Don’t fucking quit on me!” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, still hurting but he manages to glare as if it would save him from getting depressed.

It was afternoon as Oikawa makes his way back to Room 001.  
He composed himself, trying to get rid the frustration he feels. He entered the code incorrectly, making him more desperate about the situation.   
By trying three times again, he finally let a relieve sigh in his success. Kageyama heard the door sound, sitting properly, and focuses in the figure entering his cage.

“Welcome, Oikawa-san.”

The specialist without any word goes straight to the bed, sitting next to his subject. 

“I hate you.” Oikawa said weakly, resting his head on the others shoulder, wrapping his arms around the young guy’s waist. 

Kageyama didn’t respond with the unforeseen words, last night Oikawa was awfully harsh and pervert, then in the morning childishly warm and considerate. It turns out that the other person is more complicated than he is.

“I’ve been told to quit your case.”

“Oh.” Kageyama’s face frowns, it’s the first time a specialist would tell the rejection to his case in front of him. 

“And I will.” Oikawa’s voice is colder than his words. 

Kageyama hits his nerves, pinning down Oikawa, hurting his own chained legs in the process. But it didn’t bother him, there is something more wounding in his chest anyways. He’s furious, he exactly knows that his specialist would quit, but why does it have to be now? After fucking him? After saying false promises and making him hope?

“Fuck you…! FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FUCKING LIAR!” Kageyama raises his handcuffed hands intending to blow the specialists worn out face not having a hint of blocking to the front attack. But he stops mid-air, unlike his heart beating pounding sorely.

.  
.  
.  
“It’s okay, you can hit me… _Kageyama._ ”  
.  
.  
.

The words are extremely buzzing in the subject’s ears making him a complete oblivious afterwards. It’s a long, very long silence of dull gazes. Oikawa expects a good beating from his victim, he thought he knew saying that name would hit the button. But then again, his subject won’t make his smart theories be facts. His eyes widen, the subject weakly submerges, shoulders begin to drop same with the shackled hands, losing the fight.

“Kageyama, you supposed to have that beast mode when you hear your last name.”   
Oikawa sits himself up, hugging and caressing the back of the numb guy in front of him.

“I.. I don’t…”  
Kageyama didn’t understand, but he can’t manage to put it in words. He knows he’s very angry, it’s natural for him to rage out, he wanted to let it out but this Oikawa who happened to be that someone he can’t punch anymore, is embracing him, the fingers in his back are softly stroking his skin. 

“I’m calling you Kageyama, why don’t you just--”

“I don’t care what you call me! Just don’t leave me here!”

“Oh God…” Oikawa is really having the most uncontrollable situation of his life. He was supposed to say goodbye, everything was already planned out. He will reject this case, go take another new one and make his perfect normal life goes on like it always does. He worked hard for his position, studying late, never got a serious relationship for the sake of giving his full attention to learning, didn’t enjoy his colleagues fun time and just focus on his career. It takes one guy to ruin all of it, it’s terrifying. His tears were running like crazy from his eyes to his chin, but whimpering won’t take away the suffocating pain in his heart.

“Oikawa-san! Y-You’re making me cry too… y-you’re fucking lame!”   
Kageyama hugged the specialist roughly, desperate to hold the other one.

They are both quivering from sobbing too much. It seems like its forever, no one wants to stop grumbling out their frustrations until they sore their eyes and they run out of tears. Kageyama, calming his own body slowly release the hug. Seeing Oikawa, who is always keeping that flippant image cry like this hurts him. 

“Tobio-chan, I… I’m sorry…”   
Oikawa hold onto the subject’s shirt, feeling beaten.

“Don’t fucking quit on me!” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, still hurting but he manages to glare as if it would save him from getting depressed. 

“I don’t want to! But you’re fucking messing with me! Making me want to get you out of here!   
You don’t even have the slightest idea how I’m getting all crazy just to deal with you! Y-you little!”   
Oikawa badly grips the subject shirt. He knows that they can be heard, but he doesn’t really care anymore. He wanted to talk, and make his words reach Kageyama. 

“Oikawa-san, I didn’t mess up with you. This is your fucking job. So don’t quit and deal with me properly!“   
Kageyama is please just hearing the specialist’s troubles. At least, the other guy did think about living together with him somehow. 

“Ughhh, you just have to drive the worst out of me! You stupid brat!”   
Oikawa loses his composure, having his thoughts be spoken without thinking first. Normally, he won’t admit that someone will affect him, but Tobio is an exception. 

“Don’t quit—“

“Stop repeating that already! I won’t quit anymore! And damn right, I’m just gonna be happily stuck with you here forever!”   
Oikawa squealed, they are getting dramatic and he doesn’t know how to stop. He can manipulate his emotions, but now he proved himself wrong. 

“No. Not forever. Give me some time. I’ll think about the tower.” Kageyama thought about shits in the tower, but at least there were no cameras there.

“What?!” Oikawa is so surprised, making a weird face leaving his eyebrows scowls at his subject’s plain face.   
Both of them know how harsh is it there in the tower, and that’s been the very reason why Kageyama doesn’t want to work under that cruel world. So why would he consider it now? Well that’s the ultimate goal of the case, making him a dog for the tower. Oikawa should consider this an achievement, even the thought of the subject counts, but for some reason he didn’t like it. 

“So don’t quit.”

“What?! Are you fucking serious?”   
Oikawa knows Kageyama is always serious, or angry. But he still can’t believe that after years of refusing the tower the subject will suddenly think through it. 

“Yeah.”

“Really? Tobio-chan?”

“I’m not lying, unlike someone.”   
The last words were mumbling, but Oikawa is so smart in reading mouth, especially Kageyama’s a bit crisp but so soft pink lips.

“Tobio-chan, you know I—“

“I know. So don’t quit anymore. And no more lies.” Kageyama emphasize his bold statement, blue eyes starting to glimmer. 

“Tobio-chan, don’t make it sound like you’re telling me what to do. How about you beg, ah don’t. They would see how cute you are when you beg.”   
Oikawa ultimately forgets that he should be smart in choosing his words.

“You are so confusing.” Kageyama yet give another glare.

“Haha, I am. Well then I’ll let you rest now. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama said in a low tone, he thought about being abandoned the next day. Actually he’s still have that trauma about being raped but it’s okay if he can see Oikawa but there’s a possibility—

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy some special milk for you. You’re favorite drink right?” 

“Special milk? Fucking no!” Faith, something new to Kageyama but believing Oikawa now won’t kill him. It won’t. 

“Tobio-chan, whatever you say I’ll force you to drink anything I want you to drink.”  
Oikawa kissed Kageyama’s forehead to shut him up and with that he carefully stand up and wave goodbye, smiling. Though he knows what awaits outside the subject room. It’s definitely a sin to announce he wanted getting Tobio free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, yet another violence.


	8. Penalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Oikawa. You have taken out the subject, Kageyama Tobio, and you want to free him. This is against our rule. But since you make him consider the tower, and you’re one of the top specialists, your penalty is just minor.” The guy in the center announced.
> 
> Oikawa gulp expecting the worst.

“Oikawa, they are waiting for you in the headquarters.”   
Ushijima spokes as he escort the specialist outside the quarantine. 

“Heh, I’m so nervous~” Oikawa comically stated as he gets on his car. Seeing the apathetic face of the head of the keepers, he grins, thinking to himself he’s still gorgeous if he has that expression, unlike that Ushijima.

**Headquarters (HQ)**

There are five seats around the long classic table in the room. Oikawa is sitting in the farthest seat across the officials. All of the officials are wearing a mask, for private and personal reasons. 

“Mr. Oikawa, it’s impressive that you manage to progress your case.”   
The guy in black suit with a red polka dots tie said in dark tone. 

“That subject is really on high price. Politicians are keeping their eyes on him.”   
Another guy speaks, wearing just casual long sleeves and pants. 

“But Akira’s son has approved you to take him out. It only took one night to change the subject’s mind. One night stand is such a luxury.”   
The tallest guy states in a sharp manner.

“Still, the interest on the subject didn’t decrease. That dark blue eyes is expensive…”   
The smallest one murmurs.

Oikawa just sits there properly, trying to fake his smile even though his butt hurts already.   
It’s been an hour of the officials’ discussions. He is not allowed to speak; he’s just waiting for the final decision. 

 

“Mr. Oikawa. You have taken out the subject, Kageyama Tobio, and you want to free him. This is against our rule. But since you make him consider the tower, and you’re one of the top specialists, your penalty is just minor.” The guy in the center announced.

 

Oikawa gulp expecting the worst.

 

“We want Kindaichi have a good beating in front of Akira. Tell Kageyama Tobio to do the dirty work. It’s a good way to test the subject as well.”

Great, Oikawa and Kunimi’s conversation was recorded back then.   
Without the right to complain, the specialist made his way out of the HQ room then automatically heading to Iwaizumi’s place.

“Iwa-chan!!!”

“Yeah I heard. How’s the headquarters? Only few sinners go there…” Iwaizumi shook his head, getting ready to here Oikawa’s rant.

“They must be ugly for wearing masks!”

“Get to the point. What did you do and what’s your punishment?”

Oikawa occasionally pouts while telling his story. He also added a _few_ personal comments regarding the events.

“Now they involve Kunimi! Poor Kunimi!”

“It’s your entire fault, Trashykawa.”

“Actually, it’s Tobio-chan fault.” 

Iwaizumi slap his head for trying to blame others in his own idiocy acts.

“Ow! Such a sadist Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shakes his head, he’s not even hurt anymore with the hits from Iwaizumi, he’s used to it. But acting to be hurt is one way to make Iwaizumi regret it every time, so he enjoys faking it. 

“What?! Arghh, you better get the fuck out of here now. I still got some work to do.” Iwaizumi turns his back as he speaks, focusing now on the papers on his table.

With that, Oikawa goes back to his place and immediately slam his body to his bed, feeling drained. It has been a long day. He chooses not to over think on how to convince his subject. But the peaceful night has passed, and now he’s here in front of his subject.

“W-welcome Oikawa-san.” Kageyama’s eyes widen, his mind still battles out if Oikawa will come, or will not come. Until the door opens and the specialist he hopes for is smiling in his view.

“What’s with your weird tone Tobio-chan.” Oikawa still smiling, not a false one, and grab a chair. He positions himself in front of the bed where his subject is sitting.

“What’s this?” Kageyama shifted his eyes to examine the bag Oikawa’s handing out to him.

“Milk Tobio-chan, I promised right? Aren’t you looking forward to this special milk?” Oikawa chuckles as the subject glares at him immediately before getting the two box of milk outside the bag.

Kageyama stare blankly at the milk box, there is this paper wrapping around it and a drawing which he thinks is his face, with the eyebrows furrowing and colored-blue eyes.

“Ugh, is this abstract art?” Kageyama said irritably as he plunges the straw in the milk box and sips the milk.

“So mean Tobio-chan! Thank me first before drinking it! And I haven’t done this special kind of thing to anyone but you~ You should praise me!” Oikawa makes his puppy eyes to plead which always get him what he wants, but it doesn’t work on his subject who just rolls his eyes and ignores him focusing on drinking his milk.

After some nonsense conversations they did, Oikawa clears his throat and prepares himself to talk about the serious matter.

“Tobio-chan, about the tower, you’ll think about it, right?”

“Ah yeah.”

“You see Tobio-chan, actually I…” Oikawa sits on the bed and close the gap between him and his subject. And curse himself for not actually thinking about how to say the penalty he was given.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asks innocently after the specialist become quiet. He is quite sure there’s something wrong with Oikawa. 

“I did something, and I kinda involve you… I…” Oikawa remembers that he should not lie to his subject anymore.  
Kageyama patiently waits for his specialist to finish his speech, but him being involve is not unusual, well he is assigned to him after all.

“Yesterday I announce I want to get you out of here, and that’s really a legal offense. Not to mention I have taken you out already the other night. So, I need you to beat someone, it’s a test as well for your obedience in the tower.”   
“Beat someone?” Kageyama wants to shout no, but somehow he doesn’t want to make Oikawa disappointed this time.

“He is actually one of my subjects before. And don’t ask anymore why you need to do it--”

“Why?” 

“I can’t tell you—“

“I need to know! Why!?” Kageyama shouts, not that he mean to, it’s a habit. And seeing Oikawa having a pitiful face, dropping his shoulders makes him feel guilty.

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa weakly whispers, he wanted to say more, but he really can’t. Now, if his subject won’t agree, then he should be ready to suffer for another round in the Headquarters. 

“Oikawa-san. Fine.”   
Kageyama definitely didn’t think he would actually start to have sympathy to Oikawa’s hopeless face. He couldn’t stand it.

“W-what? Fine??? You mean, it’s fine?” Oikawa raises his body, kneeling in the bed and holds up the other shoulders’ tenderly.

“Yeah… I’ll beat him. And I won’t ask anymore.” Kageyama looks away, feeling embarrass about the warm soft touch on his shoulders. The touch is really comforting.

“Tobio-chan, why? I mean why are you so kind now? It’s not normal! Are you sick or what?” Oikawa joyfully examines Kageyama’s forehead.

“I’m not trying to be kind. I might use this favor in the future.” Kageyama sighs, he actually likes how light those fingers are playing around his temple.

“Sure, sure.” Oikawa grins, noticing how the subject enjoys the little touches.

Two days have passed after everything was planned out. Akira Kunimi alongside with his smirking Father is sitting in a front of a one way mirror. Oikawa together with Iwaizumi, Ushijima and the rest of the masked officials are audience as well. They are seeing both Kageyama and Kindaichi in a wide empty old room. 

Kindaichi has his eyes blindfolded and arms shackled on his back, while Kageyama is a free man. 

“Oikawa, tell the subject he can start now.”  
Oikawa gulp, and glance slightly to Kunimi, who is currently looking worse. He shook his own will and turned on the microphone in front of him. Turning it on will allow the speaker to be heard inside the room.

“Tobio-chan. You can start now.” Oikawa said in a serious tone, and then turn the mic off immediately. He doesn’t want this to happen but this is not the place to be a rebel.

“T-tobio? W-who are you? Is that Oikawa-san? Did I do something wrong?” Kindaichi’s voice is trembling, but he manage to speak in an angry tone to hide his nervousness.

“I don’t know.” Kageyama investigates the guy in front of him, his looks is around his age. He also noted that he won’t grow his hair like that, it looks turnip and it’s annoying.

“Then what’s with this sudden—“

Kageyama started to give a punch and it hits directly on Kindaichi’s chin, making the chained guy stumble on his feet.

“Fuck!” Kindaichi desperately scream, receiving a powerful blow hurts a lot.

“I’ll beat you. But won’t kill you. Kind of a test for me.” Kageyama grab the hair that irritated him, and uplift the other guy’s head.

The first punch made a red mark on Kindaichi’s chin. Kageyama makes sure his next punch will land on the cheeks and it did, knocking the helpless guy one after the other. Kindaichi spits blood from his swollen mouth, losing three teeth already, breathing heavily. His face hurts a lot and the nonstop cruel hits he receive makes his whole body numb, feeling only on the pain he received. Not until Kageyama shortly pause to charge his knee giving the other a stomach attack. The guy falls down on the ground, curling his body responding to the ache he has on his tummy. 

With that, Kageyama looks at him impassively, he didn’t feel anything anymore. He doesn’t know this guy, so he doesn’t care about him. He stomp his feet, hitting the abdomen of the quivering chained male in the ground, crying already. 

“AHH FUCK…! WHAT…! DID I DO WRONG?” Kindaichi is dreadfully shattering. He is so confused; he did his jobs in the tower accordingly, and did never break any rules. 

Kageyama ignored all the loud sounds; his vision is almost turning to black. His feet keeps thumping on the guy, getting stronger and stronger. He doesn’t know why, but every time he tries to leash out his fury, he can’t stop. So he keeps hitting the almost dying guy, 

“Tobio-chan! That’s enough!” 

The voice enlightens Kageyama’s sight. It’s a surprise to be able to stop at this stage. After clearing his vision, he sees the other male, blood all over the inflated face, not moving anymore but is still shaking.   
After that, the events are fast. Medics come inside, taking care of the guy on the ground, there are many of them, but the only one who stood out is Oikawa, who is making his way to him.

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa’s face is mortified, seeing an assault like that in front of him is not amusing. But he grabs his subject close to him, hugging him carefully. 

“Oikawa-san. It… it was… dark… it’s…”  
Kageyama is breathing heavy, he feels his body getting worn out from doing so much. He doesn’t even know what he is saying anymore but the words are getting out on his mouth. 

“Sshhh, it’s okay now. Let’s get you out of here.” Oikawa supported his subject on moving out of the place. 

Kageyama waking up from a tiring sleep, found himself again in his bedroom, this time no chains on his feet and his hands are unrestricted. He still feels the sore on his body but then the brown-haired guy is on his chest, hugging him tightly, making him forget everything he has done as he fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;  
> (Life has been miserable... sorry late update)
> 
> and thank you Katenaru for always commenting :)


	9. Yesteryears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kageyama? I think the nuns already left…”
> 
> “Uhh..do we really have to—“
> 
> “King, don’t tell me you’re gonna back out now?”
> 
> “But you were telling me you’re scared Tsukki—“
> 
> “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

It’s been a week since the incident. Kageyama have the same daily routines together with Oikawa, detailing information about the tower.  
He is also getting used to be unchained, but at times he can still feel the cold metal wrapping his wrist and ankle.

Oikawa’s records of his subject are becoming better. But his subject’s past remains unknown as to every question about that, the only answer Kageyama gives is silence. 

 

“Welcome Oikawa-san.”  
A change of tone is obvious in the way the subject speaks; it’s not that dim anymore. 

“Tobio-chan~”  
The specialist’ tone as well, giving a genuine blissful voice.

“Milk?” Kageyama asks, demanding even, handing out his open palm. Oikawa has been pampering him a lot, giving away two box of milk every day. Its part of therapy, he believes or he really enjoys that only him can spoil the brat. 

“Every day you’re growing like a baby~ Here you go young fresh blueberry.” Oikawa gives Kageyama the usual paper bag having the cartons of milk.

“Whatever… And stop with the names idiot.” Kageyama shifted his eyes on the milk boxes, and start enjoying his drink.

After an hour of exchanging questions and answers, Oikawa stands up.

“Great answers, Tobio-chan.”

“You’re going? It’s still a bit early…” Kageyama asks curiously, raising one of his brows. It’s odd since they spend 5 hours together each day, and sometimes the specialist works overtime extending it to 7-9 hours.

“Oh, do you want me to stay longer? How sweet Tobio-chan~” Oikawa chuckles seeing his subject reaction to his words.

“N-NO! IT’S JUST—“ Kageyama hates how he can’t control the heat covering his cheeks.

“I know, I know. But today, you’re going out with me.” Oikawa, still giggling, pats the others shoulder softly. “Let’s go.”

“WHA-“

“It’s not what you think. We won’t do what we did last time~”

“We did?! You mean what you did to me. Ugh.”  
Kageyama just sigh following his specialist. 

 

This time, they travel together with some other medic. They arrive at some tall building, which has a lot of people, with that business tag all over their appearances. It is tiring for Kageyama to walk around the unfamiliar place. After using the elevator and making it to floor 47, they go inside a room which has a white door, making it stand out from the rest of the brown classic wooden doors in the hallways.

 

 _ **Brightness.**_  
It is bright, the familiar color of the sun, making everyone and everything in the room disappear. Kageyama is now seeing Hinata, seeing only Hinata, for the first time after what’s been like forever of the almost forgotten past. All the anger is gone at the moment, all he wants to do is to rush to the smaller guy and embrace him but he’s left unmoving, his feet sticking on the ground. 

 

“K-ka.. Kageyama!” 

 

Hinata’s voice is shaking, the very voice rings the alarm of Tobio’s ears, his eyes widen as the orange-hair boy runs towards him, crying and make contact to his body, hugging him tightly.  
Oikawa and the rest of the specialists is quite astonish at the view, Kageyama making a relieve face, his eyes glimmering and holding back tightly the smaller guy. But to Oikawa, he hates to admit that the scene is a bit more intimate than what it should be but he let it go this time. They don’t have any clue what happened between the two before, they just found Hinata recently in jail and doesn’t speak but cries a lot.

Hinata release the fitted hug as much as he can and look straight at Kageyama’s eyes.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m rweally sworry Kyageyama!!!”

“What the fuck Dumbass! Y-Your words didn’t change at all!”  
This time, Kageyama is crying as well, he doesn’t know how to handle how he feels; it’s been ages and felt like it was just like yesterday at the same time. 

“I’m sw—sorry, I , didn’t m-mean to leave yo—“  
Kageyama maddeningly hug Hinata again, the way the orange-hair cry like that makes it hurtful to not forgive him. 

“I’m so--

“Dumbass! G-Give it a rest!”

After Kageyama and Hinata tired themselves from whimpering to each other, they calm themselves and sit side by side on the comfortable couch prepared for them. Hinata holds Kageyama’s hand, squeezing it and not wanting to let go. Oikawa sitting on the opposite seat sees it, and unintentionally giving a cold gaze to the orange boy.

 

“So, Tobio-chan.”  
Oikawa, the head of this North Building started; the other specialists are standing behind him.

“You and this Chibi-chan seems to be close… And you let him call you Kageyama just fine.”

“Chi-chibi-chan!?” Hinata flinch at the nickname, he doesn’t like it when people call him short, or anything related to his height. 

“Yeah you’re short dumbass, you’re still smaller than me and you keep saying you will grow taller than me before.”  
Kageyama speaks while smirking at the orange-haired guy who almost cry then bumps Tobio’s shoulder and then both of them are bumping each other not caring about others existing in the same room. 

Oikawa stares blankly, he is not really prepared to see his subject acting like _this_ with another person. Specialists at the back murmurs but Oikawa seem to hear nothing. 

“What the fuck does the two of you have in the past.”  
Oikawa didn't mean to say that, it's not a question he should be asking at the first meet up of the two.  
But his mind speaks through his mouth, this only happens when its about his subject and he is very aware of this.

Kageyama’s eyes shifted to Oikawa’s dead eyes staring back at him. 

 

__**Darkness.**  
It was dark, really dark when the one you trusted betrayed you in a crime you did together.  
They were both scared as the nuns were in the hallway, coming to their room and checking if they were already sleeping. They pretended to be, as for they have other plans to do that night. 

_“Kageyama? I think the nuns already left…”_

_“Uhh..do we really have to—“_

_“King, don’t tell me you’re gonna back out now?”_

_“But you were telling me you’re scared Tsukki—“_

_“Shut up Yamaguchi.”_

_Corrupted minds have made them do it; no one’s going to find out what they did._  
And they were just kids; no one’s going to suspect them.  
And then Kageyama was standing alone, but his very soul was lying down under his feet. 

 

Four nuns were missing, and up until now, their disappearances are still left as mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP its been so long.   
> But thanks for all the comments, ive been going thru a lot and writing it out makes me feel a lot better  
> and seeing someone appreciate this, thanks \\(T^T)/
> 
> This will be getting dark in the next chapters, so this one is a bit light for starting Kageyama's past.


	10. Will Be Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been resting in peace, but it's that time to crawl out from my grave.

I will rewrite this piece in the future. I'm just having a pause with this since I've lost my datas (and all of my motivation for this) in my old phone where I saved all the chapters plot. It was heart breaking for me at that point. I was empty handed. But I'm not abandoning this, a pride that I had swallowed is to finish what I've started.

 

As I was having a sad life, alone with myself, I read a lot and peeked at my own and then realized how bad I was at writing.  
Still, I'm thankful for those appreciating my noob ways of expressing.

As of now, I'm trying to write a new one for refreshment. And it will feature Oikage, of course.  
This time, I've learned to save chapters plot via own mail.

My writing spirit is uplifted by all of the works here and there! So kudos to all writers working really hard for our fandom fiction needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
